


Creature Feature

by FeatheredDragons



Series: Commander Cody's Everlasting Undeserved Annoyances & Angst-Inducers [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, CT-7567 | Rex is a Little Shit, Tooka Cats (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatheredDragons/pseuds/FeatheredDragons
Summary: Yet another pathetic life form.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Commander Cody's Everlasting Undeserved Annoyances & Angst-Inducers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059056
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It’s not my fault it followed her on board!"

“ _Why_ is there a tooka still on your ship, Rex?” Cody asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

[Obi-Wan had been in a very similar position earlier that day before Skywalker’s rambling explanation about it taking a shine to Tano or something set off a rather… unexpected response. Not to mention some other worrying revelations.]

Rex grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck and shifting to keep the aforementioned animal behind his legs as if Cody hadn’t _already seen it_. “If it’s any consolation, at least it’s mostly harmless. According to General Skywalker, General Yoda’s got some rather interesting stories about Dooku and a vulptex. And apparently the Jedi temple gardens are full of things that Kenobi’s teacher Jinn brought back from various missions.”

“Rex, just because our jetii’se are prone to picking up strays doesn’t mean you can keep them.”

“Aww, come on, vod, you kept me, shouldn’t I get one too?” The glint in Rex’s eyes sharpened, setting Cody just a hair on edge.

He jabbed a finger in the younger clone’s direction, eyes narrowing. “Don’t start that with me, you got the Domino twins, you don’t need a tooka.”

He _really_ didn’t like the look in his vod’ika’s eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re darned right Obi-Wan was laughing his ass off. Not that he has any ground to stand on.
> 
> I’m… not entirely happy with some of the wording or layout in this but my brain couldn’t give me what I needed & I just wanted to post it so eh, whatever.
> 
> Mando'a translations:  
> Jetii'se: Jedi (plural)  
> Vod: brother/sister/sibling/comrade  
> Vod'ika: diminutive form of vod, I've usually seen it used as "little brother/sister/sibling"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sir… _why_?
> 
> AU: No Order 66

Cody wasn’t sure how he found himself in this position again.

Brown eyes held orange, narrowing at a trill accompanied by ruffling feathers. The larger head cocked to the side and shook, hackles fluffing up before folding back with an affectionate croon.

Barely keeping his feet as the varactyl ducked down and nuzzled into his stomach, Cody pulled his gaze away from the blue-green reptavian to level a flat look at the man beside him.

“And where, exactly, do you think we’re going to be able to fit a fifty-foot lizard on the _Negotiator_ , General?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boga absolutely _loves_ Cody and he doesn’t understand why. Obi-Wan, of course, thinks this is both hilarious and adorable.


End file.
